marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red She-Hulk (Hero Datafile)
RED SHE-HULK Betty Ross classified This mysterious female version of Red Hulk first appeared when the Red Hulk had gathered a team of mercenaries to hunt down Domino. After being blinded by Wolverine Red Hulk had no idea who had come to his aid and Thundra was forced to explain that it was a female counterpart who looked just like him. While Red She-Hulk and Wolverine battled she proudly boasted that she had stolen Elektra's sai and Domino's automatic firearm and clothes after killing them. However just as Red Hulk began to trust Red She-Hulk she double crossed him and plunged Elektra's stolen sai into his neck. Their encounter ended with Red She-Hulk kicking Red Hulk off the Empire State Building. She was next seen capturing Hank Pym for the Intelligencia. Her identity was finally revealed when she was stabbed with a sword by Skaar and reverted to her human form revealing her as Betty Ross. Red She-Hulk was created by the Leader. Both prior to and since her transformation she has continued to exhibit symptoms of mental instability and high anxiety. She has many other mood disorders as well including being bipolar and signs of depression. In battle she has been seen to enjoy the graphic nature of dominating over others violently. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions Extreme Mood Swings, Fiercely Independent, Red Giantess Power Sets GAMMA-TRANSFORMATION Acid Blast D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Godlike Strength D12, Leaping D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Caustic Saliva. When using your Acid Blast power against a single target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against a gamma-, radiation-, or cosmic energy based action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Gamma Transformation stunt or step up a Gamma Transformation power by +1 for your next action. Spend 1 PP to use this stunt if your opponent’s action succeeds. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend 1 PP to recover your physical stress and step back physical trauma. SFX: Rage-Fueled Might. Add a die equal to your emotional stress to the doom pool to include your emotional stress in your next action. If your opponent includes your emotional stress in a reaction dice pool, step it up. Limit: Excessive Bleeding. Step up physical stress inflicted by bladed or sharp weapons to gain 1 PP. Limit: Wretched Betty. When you recover all of your emotional stress and trauma, shutdown Gamma Transformation and revert to Betty Ross to gain 1 PP. Take emotional stress to recover Gamma Transformation. Specialties Athletic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Milestones I LIKE WHAT I AM NOW! 1 XP When you talk to someone about how you despise your alter ego. 3 XP When you willingly change from Red She-Hulk into Betty Ross or vice versa during a scene. 10 XP When you either accept that you can be both Betty Ross and Red She-Hulk, or find a way to get rid of one or the other permanently. REVEL IN VIOLENCE 1 XP When you stress out another character. 3 XP When you inflict physical trauma on a character. 10 XP When you kill a character, or decide that you are not a killer and learn to restrain your violent impulses. WEAPON FETISH 1 XP When you create a combat resource to arm yourself before a fight. 3 XP When you claim the weapon of a defeated opponent. 10 XP When you Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Hulk Family Category:Defenders Category:Home Base Category:Ancient Order of the Shield Category:The Mighty Category:Gamma